


Never Quite Like This

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Illustrated, Masturbation, NSFW, Praise Kink, fic with art, guilt and shame, hes working through it tho, mentions of abuse, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: If someone had told Kylo Ren a few weeks ago that he would be doing… this… with someone else watching him, touching him, he would have burned alive with shame. He still might now; it's hard to tell.





	Never Quite Like This

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out this post for the full NSFW version of the artwork!!](https://radrabid.tumblr.com/post/173305691833/reylo-week-2018-day-three-touch-collab-with%0A)

If someone had told Kylo Ren a few weeks ago that he would be doing… _this_ … with someone else watching him, touching him, he would have burned alive with shame. He still might now; it's hard to tell.

Rey is behind him, on her knees. She's touching his face and kissing his neck.

“You can go ahead and slide your pants down,” she says. “I mean-- if you want.”

They had talked about this, the night before. The Force bond sessions had been a constant, even after the disaster on Crait, and the energy between them was beyond intense. He had expected to find anger and hatred but instead he found longing and loneliness and relief.

She has missed him.

It was only a few nights of waking up, accidently tangled in each other's arms, before Rey had leaned up and pressed her mouth against his.

Kylo really liked kissing Rey.

But when she had tried to push further, sliding a hand down his pants in bed the night before, he had panicked. He couldn't understand why she would want to touch him there.

Kylo knew the system of release. Every few weeks, when he felt heavy with seed and distracted, he would pull on his swollen member. It was not an entirely pleasant experience. When he was younger, when he first began to explore his own body, he found that every time he felt a twinge of pleasure, Snoke’s voice would reappear in his head, shaming him. He could never touch himself without feeling the disgust rolling off his master's Force signature.

Snoke is dead now, but Kylo isn't sure how to untangle these feelings. He certainly can't do it when he is alone.

With Rey, at least, he has her voice in his head, and she is encouraging and curious.

Now he can feel her desire for him, in the way she presses herself physically against him and in the Force between them, humming with her want.

He can't see her face, but he can feel that she's flushed and warm, that she's excited. This excites her.

“It's okay Ben, come on, pull your pants down.”

Her voice is right in his ear. He reaches for the waistband of his pants and _kriff_ , his hands are shaking. He hopes she doesn't notice. Knows it's futile, _feels_ her notice.

She has a hand on his face and her fingers trace the shell of his ear.

His breath catches as he pushes the soft pants down, shimmying until they're tangled around his calves.

He presses his back into Rey, desperate for closeness and suddenly vulnerable, exposed.

His cock is ugly, swollen and thick and dark red. He winces at the sight of it, closing his eyes.

“No,” Rey says, and he knows she's hearing his thoughts.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, and he can feel her thoughts racing. She pushes her thoughts into him.

He's beautiful. She's dying to touch him but doesn't know how -- _wants_ to learn, _wants_ him to show her --

Kylo whimpers. He brings his hand down to his dick, hissing through his teeth as he grips it, starts to move, hand punishing and violent.

He feels Rey’s surprise, feels her think about how she touches herself, how it's slower-- his mind stutters. She's thinking about how it feels to have a hand between her leg and she's feeling what he's feeling and her fingers tighten on his arm in alarm.  
  
He lets his head fall back, slowing his hand a little bit so it's less painful and feels Rey’s breathing even out, her breath along his cheek, holding him up.

“Does that feel good?” she whispers.

Kylo isn't sure; this has always felt frantic and essential but never good, exactly. But now Rey is so solid behind him and the way her hand is running along the planes of his stomach, tugging his shirt up over one cut pectoral muscle and dragging a nail along his nipple, it feels _good_.

 _Good_ , he thinks. She presses her lips against his ear and he shivers, squeezing his shaft just under the head as she nips at his earlobe.

It feels good. His body is straining, and Rey -- stronger than her slight form would suggest -- supports his weight entirely from behind him, keeping him grounded, keeping him here with her.

She is squirming a little behind him and he can feel her desire. It's much less destructive than his own, the opposite of destructive. She keeps thinking of touching him, of sliding her skin along his, of connecting their bodies, _somehow_ , she isn't quite sure _how_ , but she wants to. She wants to be closer to him, she wants to swallow him whole.

He is so, _so_ wanted.

Kylo finds a new rhythm. He's so used to rushing this, has never even thought to draw it out, but he does now, letting his heart stutter as his chest heaves. He's going slower than he ever has and it doesn't hurt, just feels tantalizing and important.

He can feel Rey’s arousal, how her heart is racing too and how delicious is it for her to touch him, to run her fingers along his skin. She likes the way a blush has spread across his neck and chest. She likes the way his toes have curled, body tensing. She doesn't think it's gross, doesn't think it's shameful.

She's thinking about what it would be like to kiss him on his cock, if it would be okay to taste him there.

The thought is so primal, so filthy and so glorious he feels his balls draw up tighter against his body and throws his head back onto her shoulder.

“Yes,” he says, to her idea, to the sensation building inside of him, familiar and strange at the same time. “Rey,” he whines and turns his head to kiss her fully, but he can only manage it for a second. He pulls his mouth back, pressing his forehead against hers and he pants. His hand is moving fast again now, as fast as it ever does, but it isn't quite as punishing, and he's looking forward to this release in a new way.

He whimpers, lets the sensation of Rey so close to him wash over him, lets her own fascination and enchantment over him twine with his own desires.

He wants to give her everything. He will, they have time.

He feels his eyes sting with tears. A white hot coil inside of him springs loose, his knuckles going bloodless on the floor where he braces his weight.

Kylo cries out, back arching as his dick twitches and pulses in his hand, seed spilling in hot ropes over his fingers and onto his stomach.

He lets out a series of little grunts as he comes back down to earth. He can feel Rey kissing his neck, his face. She's supporting his weight. She's thanking him, loving him.

“You're amazing,” she whispers, running one of her small fingers through the cum that caught around his navel. She brings her finger to her mouth and tastes it. Kylo narrows his eyes, waiting for her disgust but her only thoughts are _Oh_ and _Ben, Ben, Ben_.

“Next time,” she says, “it's my turn to touch.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is my contribution to Reylo Week, today's theme was touch. I hope you like! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr 
> 
> r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com


End file.
